Aromatic cyanate-containing compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,270; 4,751,323; 4,754,213; 4,608,434; 4,070,416; 4,097,455; and 3,562,214. These thermally reactive esters can undergo crosslinking via trimerization in the presence of catalysts and the cured (thermoset) resins have useful properties, such as high glass transition temperatures; low dielectric constants; and thermal stability. While the resultant products possess good properties, it is always desirable to have available products with improved properties. It would therefore be desirable to have cured products which possess an improvement in one or more of the desirable properties such as, for example, thermal stability, moisture resistance, electrical properties, low stress and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,454 issued Jan. 10, 1989 discloses bifunctional cyanate-oxazolinyl-group containing siloxanes reaction product from cyanate ester and epoxy-siloxane.